


Echoes Of Whispers (From A Forgotten Time).

by Katlady2000



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlady2000/pseuds/Katlady2000
Summary: One moment can change a life.A very short 'they're home' moment.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53





	Echoes Of Whispers (From A Forgotten Time).

Home. Well, the Alpha Quadrant. Earth is still just a blip on the viewscreen. For the moment, I’ve no idea what I feel or how to feel. Actually, I realize I’ve no idea how to feel at all, as in how to allow emotions and feelings to again be a part of me. Have I forgotten how to be human?

I guess he senses all this because suddenly he’s beside me. I expect a ‘well done, Captain’ or a ‘congratulations, you did it’ from him, spoken for all to hear. He says neither. What he does instead…

He leans over and whispers to me, his breath tickling my ear and sending shivers down my spine. “New Earth to Old Earth. We’re home.”

Not ‘you’re’ home but ‘we’re’ home.

My body freezes and I forget how to draw air into my lungs for a moment. And then, as if I’ve been plugged into a power source and received a massive download of emotional data, it all slams into me.

His whispered gentle words echo across time and space and stop within me. For a moment I hear my father, his wisdom and knowledge used to explain to his young daughter about echoes, how they can be heard in spaces with hard walls, like wells or where there are lots of hard surfaces all around, like a canyon, cave or mountain range. He told me of how they’re not always reflected, that if they meet a soft surface they’ll be absorbed and won’t bounce back. The echo of Chakotay’s words doesn’t reflect back to those around us. Instead they hit a spot within and then stop as it instantly softens. This new soft spot is my heart, not the hard surface I believed it had become. The echo fills the cavern of my heart and mind.

I turn my head and my eyes seek out his. They meet and it’s like a conduit opens between us, filled with a million memories but instantly they fall away until only one remains. Standing beside our river, his arms around my waist holding me securely against his strong chest. Lips whispering into my ear, just as they did a moment ago. They whisper of love and promises of a future together, of sharing a life, two souls as one.

Yes, WE’RE home.

THE END.


End file.
